Callie's Decision
by fosterlover7896
Summary: Summary: This takes place after 1x21. Callie finds out she can't get adopted and decides to run away again. Will the family be able to cope with Callie gone? Will Callie regret her decision? I am really bad at summaries but here goes nothing. (NOT A BRALLIE STORY)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This takes place after 1x21. Callie finds out she can't get adopted and decides to run away again. Will the family be able to cope with Callie gone? Will Callie regret her decision? I am really bad at summaries but here goes nothing. (NOT A BRALLIE STORY)

"I knew it was too good to be true. I will never be happy no matter how hard I try." Callie kept thinking to herself as she laid in her bed. Mariana was already snoring but it didn't bother Callie. She was already used to it.

"I can't keep living in a lie thinking that everything is going to be okay when it's not."

"I can't do this anymore I just can't" Callie whispered as she stood up and took the duffle bag under her bag quietly. She filled it with all the clothes that she could quietly gather and closed it up.

She went to Mariana's bed and smiled as she saw her sister sleep. She knew that Mariana would be upset if she left but it was something that Callie needed to do for herself.

Callie quietly tiptoed her way out of her room and started heading down to the kitchen. She knew she would change her decision if she saw Jude so she decided to just keep walking.

In the kitchen she grabbed 2 canned goods, peanut butter, 5 slices of bread, and 3 water bottles because she knew that it was going to be a long trip.

She started walking towards the front door and as she got closer to the door she looked back and said goodbye to what was her home. She knew she was going to miss it.

Short Chapter but it gets better I promise. Please Review. This is my first Fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: So Callie has run away and no one knows yet

Chapter 2:

So Callie has now been walking for about 2 hours. Her feet are tired but she knows she has to keep on going. As Callie keeps on walking not looking back she notices a small motel near her.

She approaches the motel and as she is about to open the door she checks her wallet to see how much money she has.

Callie had been working hard for the past few months and she had been saving up for a camera. She counted up all her money and had a total of $525. She knew she had enough for a night in the motel.

She entered the motel and walked towards the check in desk. The guy at the desk told her it was a total of $70 per night and Callie agreed.

Callie was really nervous because she was a minor and she kept hoping that the guy wouldn't ask her for any I.D. She knew she would get sent back to Stef and Lena if he knew that she had ran away.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly but as Callie started to walk away she her the guy call her.

"Hey" He said.

Callie nervously turned around and said," Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem at all. it's just that you're forgetting your key" he said casually.

Callie let out a huge sigh as she walked back toward the desk and grabbed the key. She mumbled," Thanks."

Callie continued walking until she saw her room number and entered to at least get a few hours of sleep before her fosters mothers knew she had run away

SPOILER: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER STEF AND LENA FIND OUT THAT CALLIE HAS RUN AWAY! Thanks for the reviews and please keep reviewing. I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

So thank you so much for the reviews and follows and I will try and upload one or two chapters every week. And we continue…

Chapter 3

It is now morning and Stef has woken up. She stood up from her bed and headed over to Lena's side. She gave her wife a kiss on the cheek and made her way downstairs.

Stef headed downstairs and got out flour, eggs, butter and all the rest of the things she needed to make pancakes. She knew that yesterday was a difficult day for Callie but she still wanted to celebrate the finalization of Jude's adoption.

About half way done with the pancakes Stef heard steps coming from the stairs. Stef wondered who it was but as the footsteps got closer she noticed that it was just Brandon.

"Good Morning B"

"Hey mom, you making breakfast?"

"No I'm just standing around while the pancakes magically make themselves" Stef said in a sarcastic tone. Brandon chuckles and Stef started to talk in a more serious tone, "Have you seen Callie?"

Brandon responded," I guess she's still sleeping but I haven't seen her since arriving home from the court last night. Do you want me to go check on her?" Brandon asked in a worried tone.

"No it's okay baby. I just want you and your siblings to take it easy on Callie today. She had a bit of a hard time yesterday and I want her to feel that even though she couldn't get adopted she is still part of this family."

"Yeah sure. I guess that's the least we can do for her"

"Thank you B. Now would you like some pancakes?" Stef said in a more joyful tune.

Brandon nodded and as Stef was putting syrup in his pancakes she heard even more steps coming down the stairs.

Jesus and Jude entered the kitchen and Jesus started to make his way towards the pancakes.

Just as Jesus was about to get a pancake but Stef stopped him and asked him," Aren't you going to say good morning young man?"

"Oh sorry, its just that I'm really hungry. Anyways good morning mom." Jesus gave Stef a quick kiss on the cheek and continued to devour his pancakes.

Stef faced Jude who seemed to have a sad look on his face. Stef walked towards him and have him a kiss on his forehead and said," Good Morning bud. What's wrong?"

Jude hesitated to answer but eventually an answer came out of his mouth.

"Do you think Callie is going to be okay with everything that happened last night?"

Stef pulled Jude into a hug and whispered into his ear," I think everything will be alright sweetheart. Don't you worry. Now why don't you go sit down and I'll give serve you some pancakes."

Jude smiled and nodded. He made his way to his seat while the rest of the foster boys ate their pancakes.

Stef began eating herself when she heard Mariana come into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Miss Thing. Care for some pancakes?"

Mariana nodded and sat down while Stef served her some pancakes. Mariana had this worried/distracted look on her face that Stef couldn't help but notice. Stef also couldn't help but notice that Callie haven't woken up yet. Callie was usually an early riser and one of the first people in the kitchen.

Mariana started eating her pancakes and in the middle of a mouthful she asked,

"Have you guys seen Callie? Because when I woke up she wasn't in her bed so I thought she would be down here. But she's not"

Stef couldn't help but feel a little anxious. She told Mariana

"Don't worry I'll go check on her in a moment"

Mariana felt a little more relieved and continued to eat her pancakes. Stef quickly finished her pancakes and started to make her way upstairs.

Stef checked all the bedrooms, bathrooms, and closets and found no sign of Callie. Stef made her way to her bedroom where she found Lena.

Lena noticed that her wife had a worried look on her face and asked her,

"What's wrong?"

Stef responded," I can't find any sign of Callie and she left her phone on her bed stand."

"Well have the kids seen her or anything?"

"Brandon hasn't seen her since last night and Mariana told me that when she woke up Callie wasn't in her bed."

Lena said in a worried tone," You don't think she ran away?"

Stef responded,"Honestly Lena, I don't know what to think."

Please continue reviewing. It makes me want to write even more.

-Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The moms frantically rush downstairs to confront the kids.

All the kids were in the kitchen finishing their breakfasts and getting ready for the day. Before entering the kitchen Lena whispered into Stef's ear and said, "Jude is going to be devastated." Stef lightly nodded and said," I know love. Don't remind me."

Both women slowly entered the kitchen and they saw 4 pairs of eyes looking at them.

Jesus, not letting the women even begin start talking blurted out," So… have you guys found Callie yet?"

The moms responded," Well, that's precisely what we wanted to talk to you guys about." Stef gently squeezed Lena's hand and sighed before she was able to continue.

"We can't find Callie anywhere around the house and we think that she may have run away to blow off some steam of what happened yesterday."

Everyone had a shocked expression on their face and everyone began to worry about where Callie could have gone and where she might be.

Jude stood up from his chairs with watery eyes and a sad look on his face. Stef didn't know Jude's next move but she certainly wasn't expecting what he did.

"Are you going to send us away?" Jude asked with a worried look on his face. He had just gotten this brand new family who he absolutely adored and whenever Callie did something they would just get sent away.

Stef walked over to Jude's seat and kissed him on his forehead. "Honey remember that you are adopted now and no one can take you out of this house even if they tried."

"But what about Callie?

"Love, we are going to do everything in our power to go and find Callie. It's like you said before 'you are a package deal' and we want to adopt Callie as much as we wanted to adopt you, Jude."

Jude calmed down a bit with what his mom said but he couldn't help but ask," Have you guys told Bill yet?"

Lena decides to answer Jude's question and said," We have not told Bill yet because we don't want him to.." Before Lena could finish responding, Jude finished the sentence.

"Send her to juvie right? If you don't find Callie she is going back to Juvie isn't she?"

Lena responds," Sweetheart let's not think about that right now. Let's first think about finding Callie. Okay?

Jude sadly nods his head and looks into Lena's eyes and sees honesty in them.

Stef and Lena both quickly found the car keys and started to head out the kitchen when Stef stopped, turned around and told the kids

"If you guys hear anything at all about Callie I want you to with call me or mama, yes?"

All of the fosters kids nodded and Stef rushed out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the Car…

Lena looked though Callie's phone and called each one of her contacts. First she called Callie's work but had no luck. Lena finally decide to call Wyatt, since him and Callie had become very good friends. Lena called but Wyatt wouldn't answer his phone. Lena decided to send him a text message.

L- Hey Wyatt, it's Lena, Callie's mom. If you hear or see Callie could you please give us a call? You can just call us back to this number.

Lena locked the phone and let out a deep breath. She knew that Callie and her didn't have the closest relationship but Lena could feel that her child needed her.

Lena looked over to Stef and saw this worried/anxious look on her face.

"It's going to be okay babe. We are going to find Callie and everything is going to be perfectly-" Before Lena could finish Stef interrupted her and basically screamed

" Don't say that everything is going to be fine. You don't know that. Callie is gone and god knows what she is doing right now." Her voice at this point was at the verge of cracking.

Stef pulled onto the side of the road and stopped the car. She could't help but feel that all of this was her fault. Did they give Callie enough love? Did Callie actually want to be with them?

Tears started streaming down Stef's face and Lena took of her seatbelt and pulled her wife into a hug.

"What's wrong Stef"

"Why did she have to leave? We told her we wanted to adopt her and everything. So maybe we hit a speed bump on the road but that doesn't mean that we don't want to adopt her."

Lena, holding Stef's hand said," Stef, what Callie is feeling right now is hurt. She thinks that the whole freaking universe is against her but that is not true. We are going to find Callie, find out where Callie's father is or what happened to him and we are going to officially adopt our baby. Do you hear me?

Stef nodded with even more tears streaming down her face. Lena wiped the tears from Stef's face and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Stef got the car out of park and started to drive again.

"You know what Stef?"

"What Love?"

"She's a lot like you. All the stories your mom told me and still tells me about you reminds me a lot about Callie."

Stef lightly chuckled before saying

"That's what I'm afraid of Love"

Please continue reviewing. I love hearing what you guys think


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stef and Lena have been driving around for hours now.

Brandon had texted Lena saying that the kids were fine and that they were all watching a movie in the living room.

Just as Lena was going to reply to Brandon's text, The phone began ringing. The Caller ID said PRIVATE NUMBER.

Lena knew that pay phones always showed up as private numbers. Lena immediately started to scream frantically at Stef.

"STEF! STEF! I'm getting at call from a private number. What is it's from Callie?"

"Well don't just look at me answer it. That could be our child on the other line. Now remember if it is her don't yell at her or be mad at her that will only scare her away."

Lena quickly clicked on the answer button and put the phone on speaker. She could heard nothing except for someone breathing from the other side.

Lena couldn't wait and blurted out," Callie, baby is that you?"

Callie with all the courage she could find responded," Yeah it's me. I was just calling to ask you and Stef for a favor?"

"Anything honey, but can you tell us where your are? Are you with anyone? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Questions kept coming out of Lena's mouth and Callie couldn't help but feel a queasy feeling in her stomach. No one had ever worried or cared about her or Jude. But Callie knew that she couldn't let her guard down. She couldn't let anyone see her weak so she responded in a harsh tone.

"Look I'm fine. I just wanted you guys to take good care of Jude. He is a good kid and deserves a family more than I do. My job was to take care of Jude and protect him until we found a permanent placement. He gets to live in a great home with two amazing moms and 3 great siblings. That's more that I could ever ask for him. So please I am asking you to please take care of him for me."

Stef could tell that Callie was hurting but Callie was a very strong girl and didn't want anyone to know about it.

Stef immediately took the phone from Lena and told Callie," Love, we love Jude as much as we love you. You are an amazing girl that we adore very much. Just please Callie I am begging you. Tell us where you are and we will come get you."

"Sorry Stef I can't do that. Just tell Jude, Mariana, Brandon, and Jesus that they will all be in my heart and that I love them very much."

Before Stef could respond to Callie the line went dead.

Stef called the private number multiple times but at the end had no success. She looked over and Lena and saw that her wife had her face buried in her hands. Stef gently rubbed Lena's back and said

"Lena, what are we going to do now?"

"Stef, we can't give up hope. We are going to find her or it will be the last thing I do." Stef smiled at all the positive hope that her wife had. If only Stef could have that same hope.

**Sorry guys for updating so late but I posted 3 chapters in one day. I have finals coming up and I am just studying. SO Yeah please continue reviewing because I honestly love hearing what you guys have to say and what you think about the story. PEACE!**

**-Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. I have been going through some problems but I can assure you that I'm back.**

Chapter 7

Wyatt was getting home after a long day of work. He pulled out his phone from his front pocket and noticed that he had two notifications. One from his mom telling him not to forget to walk the dog and the other from Lena

Wyatt read Lena's message and began to worry. Where could Callie be? Callie and Wyatt had only known each other for a couple of weeks but Wyatt felt this weird connection towards Callie and he genuinely cared about her.

Wyatt texted Lena back saying that he hadn't seen Callie but would contact her if he did. Wyatt put his phone back into his pocked and made his way towards the kitchen.

He pulled out the orange juice and got himself a glass. Just as he was about to pour himself some juice, his phone began to ring.

It was a text from an unknown number but it said "Hey Wyatt it's Callie. This guy let me borrow his phone and I need your help. Meet me at the San Diego Pier at 4:30.

Wyatt quickly glanced at his clock and it read 3;45. The drive to the pier was at least half an hour so he ran to his room, grabbed his jacket and headed to his car.

He quickly put his keys into the ignition and remembered that he needed to call Lena.

Wyatt had met Stef and Lena before and he thought that they were the best parental choice for Callie. He grabbed his phone and dialed Lena. It rand and rang until Lena picked up the phone.

"Hey Lena, it's Wyatt."

"Wyatt thank you for calling I just got your text. Have you heard any news from Callie?"

"Actually I have heard from Callie. She texted me from this strangers number a while ago and told me to meet her at the San Diego Pier at 4:30."

Lena quickly looked at her watch and realized that Callie was going to be there in less than half and hour.

"I am going to arrive at the pier in about 20-25 minuted and Callie doesn't know that I called you."

"Okay, please when you get there try and stall Callie. Stef and I will be there as soon as we can."

"Sure thing Lena but knowing Callie I'm afraid she might know that something is up"

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Thank you so much Wyatt. You are truly a good friend to Callie. We will see you at the Pier."

Lena quickly ended that call and thought to herself "I can't lose Callie. I will NOT lose Callie."

**Please tell me what you think about the story. Review/Favorite/Follow **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stef and Lena quickly began driving towards the pier when Stef got a call. It was her lawyer.

The lawyer had previously told them that finding Callie's biological father would be a long and intense process. Stef began to worry and thought to herself what could her lawyer possibly want at a time like this.

"Who is it honey" Lena asked curiously

"It's our lawyer" Stef quickly answered back to her wife. She quickly answered the call.

"Hey Linda"

"Stef, glad you answered. I have some great news. Well good for you guys and Callie"

"Now is not a good time but go ahead and tell me. What is it?"

"Well we found Robert Quinn. He used to live in LA and owned many properties"

Stef quickly interrupted Linda,"Well where is he now? Were you able to contact him and is he willing to sign his rights away so we can adopt Callie" Stef began to feel anxious.

"Calm down Stef, this is where the good news come in. Robert Quinn died of a heart attack three years ago."

There was a silence between both ends.

"Does this mean what I think it means" Stef said as a smile began to form.

"Yes Stef, Callie can now get adopted and you and Lena can officially become her parents."

Stef couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears began forming in her eyes. With everything that was happening at the moment she needed some good news.

"Thank you so much Linda. You don't know what this means to Lena and me."

"It's my pleasure Stef now all you need is to make a court dat and that's it. I will call you tomorrow to coordinate everything"

"Okay Linda thanks again"

Stef hung up the phone and looked over at her beautiful wife. She told her the great news and they both started to laugh and cry.

Stef stopped crying can suddenly faced the reality

"Now all we have to do is find Callie."

Wyatt arrived at the pier after 25 minutes of driving. He jumped out of his car and began looking for Callie.

He walked around for about 10 minutes until he finally spotted Callie. She was near some trees looking at the rocks. he began walking towards her and then he spoke.

"Hey Calile what's up?"

Callie jumped when she heard Callie. She didn't expect him to actually show up but she quickly got her act together and talked back.

"Hey Wyatt Thanks for coming" She got up and awkwardly hugged Wyatt

"So I got your text saying that you needed my help. What's wrong?"

Callie didn't know how to respond so she blurted out the first excuse that came to her mind. She couldn't possibly tell Wyatt that she wanted to escape and face her problems.

"Stef and Lena don't want me anymore. They're right you know. I mean who am I kidding who wants to keep a 16 year old juvenile in their home that is only going to bring them more trouble and more bills to pay" Callie couldn't hold back her tears

Just as Wyatt was about to answer Callie another person answered instead.

"We would love to keep our 16 year old in our house for the rest of our lives. She has brought nothing but joy and happiness into our lives. Please Callie we are begging you please come home love."

Callie turned around and was dumbfounded.

It was Stef and Lena

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. School starts in 4 days but I will try and update as much as I can. All your reviews and follows make my day**

**-Michelle**


End file.
